


Broken

by noplacespecial



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about rules...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting, completed, on my hard drive since 2004. It's consequently not the best thing I've ever written, but it seemed silly to finish something, even something as insignificant as this, and never let it see the light of day.

When Sandy and Kirsten leave town for their anniversarial trip to Spain, they each have mile-long lists of stipulations for allowing the boys to stay home by themselves. They manage to talk their way out of having Hailey stay with them to play babysitter, but there are still plenty of other rules they must agree to. They listen to the monotonous list, filled so full with the word 'no', and Seth is on the verge of falling asleep, but Ryan, the good son, is listening attentively, nodding in all the appropriate places, and suddenly Seth gets scared that he's actually going to insist on following these inane rules.

_No buying alcohol._   
_No convincing anyone else to buy alcohol for you._   
_No long-distance phone calls._   
_No going into the master bedroom._   
_No food out of the kitchen._   
_No staying out past curfew, which is 10pm on school nights, midnight on the weekends._   
_No going out until all the chores are done._   
_No more than two hours of television and/or video games per day._   
_No girls in the house or the poolhouse._

Seth can't help but smirk at that last one, but quickly schools his features into a look of practiced indifference so as not to give them away. Fifteen minutes later, the adults are finally pulling out of the driveway, and Seth and Ryan are waving goodbye from the front door. When Seth is certain that they are completely out of sight, he immediately turns to Ryan and pins him against the doorframe with nimble fingers and eager lips.

"Mmmph, Seth..." Ryan protests weakly. Seth moves his assault down Ryan's throat, pausing at his collarbone, where he begins to bite and suck in earnest. Taking a shallow breath, Ryan finally manages to shove him away.

"Seth, we can't," he insists, and Seth nods, completely missing the point.

"I know," he agrees. "Let's go inside - I've got condoms in the drawer of my nightstand." Ryan shakes his head.

"No, we can't...at all." Seth frowns in confusion. "We promised your parents."

"Ah-ah. We promised them no girls in the house. Now, unless you have something that you want to tell me, I don't think we're breaking any rules." He grabs Ryan by the waistband of his jeans, pulling him inside the house and shutting the door behind them. Ryan groans when Seth shoves him onto the nearest chair, and is immediately on top of him once again, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

"It's not...you know what they meant," Ryan tries again.

"They *meant* no girls in the house." Seth manages to get the shirt off of the other boy's shoulders, then starts tugging at the bottom of the ever-present wifebeater.

"That's because they don't know..."

"Let's put it this way," Seth offers, with the white fabric halfway off of Ryan's body. "Are you really willing to stay sexually frustrated for an entire week on a technicality?" He knows that Ryan's going to try and argue this further, because heaven forbid he disobey once and awhile. So Seth pushes the wifebeater up against Ryan's armpits, and begins attacking each nipple in turn. Predictably, Ryan groans, and Seth does a little mental victory dance. Actually he does a bit of a real one too, wiggling back and forth in Ryan's lap, and soon he feels strong hands come up to grab viciously at his hips, grinding them together. Seth sees white, and he's pretty sure the noises he's making aren't entirely human. But it's okay, because they've got the entire house to themselves for an entire week, free reign to be as loud as they want without fear of being walked in on. He's already planning to blow Ryan in the poolhouse, all the windows and doors hanging open. Seth moves his mouth downward.

Rules were _definitely_ made to be broken.


End file.
